Torneo para todos
by Misato Kat chan
Summary: Inscribanse, vamos, ustedes ponen la mayoria de los personajes, y yo la histora, entrn porfa jeje, vamos entren, por cierto o se inscriben hombres o no subo fic, por que sinceramente TODOS los reviews son mujeres, apoyenme no chicos
1. Solicitud

FIIIIC  
  
Shaman King  
  
HOOOOLA Aquí un fic interactivo , voy a aceptar a 10 personas, como principales5 hombre y 5 mujeres, y me decidiré por las mejores descripciones(P.D: intentaré que todos los que mandaron d3escripocion salgan pero el fic se basara en los primeros 10 y los protas de SK  
  
Datos:  
  
Nombre con el que participaran Edad(mínimo 10 máximo 18 Hobbies: Personalidad: Look: ( y mejor si me pueden mandar su imagen) Propiedades: (por ejemplo alguna casa, o algo por el estilo)  
  
Espíritu acompañante : con todo y sus técnicas , su objeto de posesión, su descripción ,su nombre, y la frase con la que hacen tanto la fusión de almas como la posesión de objetos(puede ser cualquier tipo de espíritu siempre y cuando no sea el mismo que el de los protas, y hay un máximo de 4 espíritus) Historia(lo que han hecho de su vida) Como conocieron a su espíritu Sus deseos para el final del torneo  
  
Bishonen: (en el caso de las mujeres podría ser o su pareja ideal o su mejor amigo, insisto no necesita ser de SK), para los hombres sus mejores amigos Bishoujo( en el caso de las mujeres su grupito, en el de los hombres con quien les gustaría hacer pareja P.D: no es totalmente necesario que sea de SK, pues mujeres como Anna, Jun y otras ya tienen pareja) Y el nombre que les gustaría para su equipo  
  
Ejemplo: (este va a ser el mío oka)  
  
Nombre: Misato Katsuragi Edad: 15 Hobbies: Escuchar música, entrenar para el torneo de shamanes, estar acostada  
  
Personalidad :una persona muy alegre y sociable , es audaz y tiene una extraña afición a los zorros  
  
Look: Cabello hasta media espalda azul tirándole a negro con fleco en forma de corazón ,ojos color café Normalmente lleva un vestido negro 20 cm arriba de las rodillas , ajustado con cuello alto y sin mangas(parecido al de Anna solo que este tiene cuello alto y un escote de 5 centímetros en la parte de abajo ,una chaqueta ajustada roja con la sombra de un zorro bordado en negro en la parte de la espalda que siempre lleva un poco arremangada , de zapatos usa unos botines y usa aretes en forma de perla y en otras ocasiones lleva una playera negra y falda roja con la misma chamarra  
  
Propiedades: una casa, cerca de la Pensión Asakura, y es parecido a esta ultima, solo que tiene 5 habitaciones mas (en algún lugar tengo que meter a todos los personajes no??? ) y un zorro cachorrito de nombre Mikatsuki  
  
Espíritu acompañante: un pingüino llamado Pen Pen y una zorra de nueve colas (ojo el animal no la mujer ok ) de nombre Kaze( a pesar de que su nombre significa viento sus poderes se basan en el fuego, pero ni modo que le pusiera Wi verdad? ) , el objeto de posesión para Pen Pen es una pistola común, pero cuando es posesionada por Pen Pen , dispara, pero hielo, y el de Kaze es una espada con el mango de color azul con un zorro en color rojo  
  
Técnicas de Pen Pen : Rosa helada , es una serie de disparos al mismo tiempo que antes de dar con el blanco forman la hermosa forma de una rosa abriéndose.  
  
Técnica secreta de Pen Pen : después de mucho calentar, lanzo la pistola hacia el aire esta empieza a girar lanzando pequeños pingüinitos de hielo a diestra y siniestra  
  
Técnicas de Kaze: Zorro de fuego , con la espada hago cierta cantidad de CORDES que asemejan la forma de un zorro, el mi técnica favorita  
  
Técnica secreta de Kaze: son nueve golpes con la espada consecutivos, cada uno con mas consecuencia que el anterior( claro, imagínense al llegar al noveno como estarán) , estoy causan daño SOLO al espíritu ya que Kaze es un espíritu pacifico que odia dañar a las personas  
  
Frase PEN PEN KAZE POSEAN EL OBJETO QUE CON TANTO ESMERO LES HE PROTEGIDO, POCESION DE OBJETOS  
  
FRASE 2 : KAZE/ PEN PEN , CONVIERTETE EN UNO CONMIGO PARA PODER VENCER A ESTE ENEMIGO FUCION DE ALMAS  
  
Historia: Cuando ocurrió el Segundo Impacto, fue salvada por su padre y por eso fue la única sobreviviente de los que se encontraban en la Antártica cuando ocurrió el segundo impacto. Después de ésta catástrofe, ella quedó traumada y durante dos años no habló con nadie hasta que después de un tiempo para intentar olvidar su pasado se convirtió en una persona alegre y muy sociable, y le surgió una pequeña afición por los zorros, entreno un tiempo con Anna e Yoh, pero después de conseguir sus espíritus comenzó a entrenas por su cuenta  
  
Como nos conocimos mis espíritus y yo: Pen Pen y yo nos conocimos cuando , después de varios años del 2º impacto y después de entrenar con Yoh y con Anna , fui a la Antártica, y ahí lo conocí, y a Kaze cuando me perdí en un bosque , ella me encontró y me llevo hacia un lugar seguro, y acepto ser mi espíritu acompañante  
  
Su deseo es: que el mundo se vacié de maldad y que los zorros dejen de ser casados indiscriminadamente  
  
El Equipo Mukatsuki  
  
ENVIEN SUS PROPUESTAS Y LES ASEGURO QUE NO LES FALLARE, PROMESA DE MISATO  
  
GRACIAS  
  
BYE  
  
MISATO KATSURAGI 


	2. Capitulo 1

Una mañana como cualquier otra en la residencia Asakura. El día estaba resplandeciente y abundaba el calor. La itako se estaba preparando, se movía de un lado a otro, pero no perdia de vista a su prometido, que en cuanto llegó a la sala, se sentó a ver televisión.  
  
- Yoh, levantate y ve a hacer 500 lagartijas. - ordenó inexpresivamente la rubia.  
  
El joven Asakura miró suplicante a su prometida.  
  
- Pero, Annita... ¡acabo de desayunar! - se quejó, llorando dramáticamente.  
  
Ante la escena, apareció el hermano gemelo de Yoh, abrazando a una chica muy linda, de pelo azul, largo, y ojos cafés.  
  
- Que no me digas que no puedes, Yoh - rió burlescamente su gemelo, mientras depositaba un beso en el cuello de la chica.  
  
La joven, llamada Misato, sólo rió un poco. En tanto, la voz de la itako no tardó en llegar.  
  
- Hao, Misato, háganle compañía a Yoh. Misato, ya sabes donde está la ropa de entrenamiento. -  
  
Hao suspiró pesadamente, y se sometió a la orden de Anna.  
  
- Annita, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar aquí... - se ofreció Yoh, para escapar del entrenamiento.  
  
- Si, yo igual te ayudo - levantó la mano su gemelo.  
  
Misato guardó silencio, ya sabía que Anna no cambiaría de opinión.  
  
- No, quiero que entrenen. - respondió fríamente, anotando algunas cosas en un pequeño cuarderno.  
  
- Pero recuerda que sólo queda 1 semana y media para el torneo, y hay mucha gente que ya debe estar por llegar, recuerda que hubieron muchas reservaciones, vas a necesitar ayuda con la distribución de cuartos, además necesitamos habilitar dormitorios y más espacio. - insitió Yoh.  
  
- Ya lo sé, pero están Manta, Tamao y Ryu para ayudarme. - Anna se retiró sin una palabra más.  
  
Yoh, Hao y Misato se encaminaron a su trágico entrenamiento matutino.  
  
- Ya sabía que iba a ser inútil tu esfuerzo, Yoh - comentó la joven de pelo azul y ojos castaños.  
  
- Yo igual lo sabía, pero había que intentarlo - suspiró el menor.  
  
- Ya no importa... dentro de poco va a llegar mucha gente, va a ser interesante - sonrió Hao, tomando de la cintura a Misato.  
  
Los tres jóvenes desaparecieron de la sala, mientras la joven sacerdotisa seguía con los asuntos de la posada.  
  
Cerca de ahí, una chica caminaba relajadamente, llevando una gran guitarra en su espalda. Había estado viajando por semanas, para llegar al torneo de shamanes, y ser la mejor. Tenía dos mechas anaranjadas, el pelo liso y castaño. Usaba un gorro color lila sobre su cabeza. Vestía una polera ajustada con un gran numero '33' en el pecho, unos pantalones anchos y verdes, una camisa amarrada a la cintura, y en el cinturón, un pequeño muñequito azul con forma de gato. Además, llevaba un pequeño bolso cruzado, con todas sus pertenencias.  
  
Era una joven de estatura media, y muy peculiar, porque uno de sus ojos lo tenía de color azul, y el otro de color verde.  
  
De pronto, la joven llamada Ekko se detuvo. El viaje había sido muy agotador, y su espíritu, con forma de una pequeña pantera, estaba un poco cansada, así que Ekko resolvió detenerse un poco y sacó su guitarra.  
  
- Kurai, ven, descansemos un poco - sugirió a su espíritu, que con gran alegría se acercó a ella.  
  
Se sacó todo el equipaje de encima y se sentó en un lugar cómodo. Tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía. La cría de pantera se echó a su lado, y apoyó la cabeza en el suelo, cerrando los ojos y relajandose. Mientras Ekko seguía tocando, comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Kurai... ya sé que esto ha sido agotador... queda muy poco para llegar, no te preocupes, ¿si? -  
  
La cría maulló suavemente, sus ojos dorados estaban alegres, como siempre lo estaban cuando Ekko tocaba su guitarra. La joven castaña soltó la guitarra y estiró los brazos hacia su espíritu, a lo cual Kurai se tiró a su brazos. Ekko la abrazó muy fuerte.  
  
- Bien, Kurai, ¡tenemos que seguir! estoy segura de que ya llegaremos, además tengo muchas ganas de ver a Yoh y a Horo...  
  
La joven de ojos pardos se levantó, se colgó la guitarra al hombro, y junto son Kurai, comenzó a caminar, en busca de la ya conocida Pension Asakura  
  
- Orinoco ¿estás cansado?-  
  
La voz pertenecía a una joven de cabello corto y negro, con un prendedor con forma de lobo. Vestía un top rojo y un short del mismo color a un lobo , que era gris , con 3 plumas rojas en la cabeza.  
  
El lobo solamente se echo a sus pies, y ella se sentó en una banca que encontró cerca.  
  
- Maldita sea, llevo 4 semanas buscando la maldita Pension Katsuragi, y no la encuentro, - dijo la joven de pelo negro.  
  
Enya, un poco aburida comenzó a acariciar el lomo de su apreciado lobo. Después de un rato haciendo esto, se levantó, decidida a seguir.  
  
- Creo que seria más prutente preguntar no crees Orinoco jejejeje -  
  
El lobito solo se va de lado con una graaaaaaaaaaan gota en la cabeza.  
  
- Disculpe señor... - Enya le toca el hombre a un joven que estaba enfrente de ella.  
  
- ¿Me podría decir por dónde es la pensión Katsuragi?  
  
- ¿Ahh? - El joven frente a ella se volteó con cara confundida. - ¿Parezco adulto? ¿Me veo muy viejoo? Mooouuu.... ¡sólo tengo 18 años! - se quejó rápidamente el joven, dejando sorprendida a Enya.  
  
- Yo... sumimasen - se disculpó Enya, un poco nerviosa. - Lo que pasa es que como usted es tan alto... y por la espalda y con esa capa, pensé que-  
  
La joven de pelo oscuro fue interrumpida.  
  
- Ohh... la capa, si, lo entiendo - Le sonrió, mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza. - No te preocupes, ya me lo han dicho muchas veces... y sé que no me veo taaaaaan viejo, ne, ne? - preguntó inquietamente de nuevo a la chica de pelo corto, quien retrocedia un poco confundida.  
  
- Claro que no... - respondió Enya suavemente, mientras que el joven desconocido le sonreía y le tomaba las manos juguetonamente.  
  
El joven algo impertinente era alto... medía alrededor de 1,89 mts. Poseía tez blanca. Tenía el pelo largo, de color azul negro, hasta un poco más arriba de la altura de las rodillas, tomado en una cola muy delgada. Algunas mechas de pelo caían libremente por su cara, y se escapaban desordenadamente. Sus ojos eran de un color gris suave, y profundos. Era un joven delgado y con muy buen físico. Vestía, como ya había notado Enya, una capa larga que lo cubría completamente. Debajo de esa capa usaba unos pantalones oscuros y sueltos. Botas oscuras. Arriba una especie de camiseta de manga larga, del mismo color del pantalon, y encima de eso una armadura liviana, color café-amarillento.  
  
Llevaba un aro largo y delgado en la oreja izquierda, y una cadena simple. En su hombro, un bolso con sus cosas.  
  
- Oh, lo siento - El joven se apartó al ver a Enya nerviosa y apunto de empujarlo.  
  
- Watashi wa Akagawa Tetsuya desu - se presentó con otra sonrisa.  
  
- Aurora Curie desu... - murmuró más aliviada, mirando fijamente a Tetsuya. - pero si quieres puedes llamarme Enya... - agregó un poco dudosa.  
  
Orinoco se acercó protectoramente a Enya, preparado para cualquier cosa, pero no gruñó.  
  
- Enya-san, encantado - Tetsuya tomó su mano delicadamente y depositó un suave y atento beso en su mano, alterando un poco a Enya por segunda vez.  
  
- Tetsuya-san, ¿conoce dónde queda la pensión Katsuragi? - preguntó desconfiada y tomando un poco de distancia del recién conocido joven.  
  
- Ohh... ¡claro! yo igual voy hacia allá - sonrió alegremente por tercera vez en pocos minutos. - es una suerte que me haya encontrado con una joven tan linda como tú, una compañía perfecta para el viaje, ¡ahh!, solo llámame Tetsu - le dijo de corrido el joven.  
  
'Que joven tan extraño...' pensó Enya, mientras que algunas gotitas escapaban de su cabeza.  
  
- Claro, Tetsu-san -  
  
- Bien, entonces ¿te gustaría ir conmigo hacia allá? -  
  
- Tengo novio - soltó rápidamente y sin siquiera darse cuenta la muchacha de ojos grandes.  
  
- Oh... eso me parece bien - respondió calmadamente y sin perder su sonrisa.  
  
- Ara... emmm... claro, no creo que haya problema en ir juntos - acordó Enya- ¿y tu espíritu acompañante? - preguntó mirando hacia todos lados  
  
- Por ahí, no te preocupes - murmuró despreocupadamente.  
  
'Se dió cuenta de que era shaman... y mi espíritu no está ni cerca de aquí... esta chica no es tan simple como creí...' pensó Tetsuya mirando de reojo a Enya y seguía avanzando su camino junto con ella.  
  
- Oh... - soltó Enya, mientras que se alejaba hacia su destino con un joven muy extraño.  
  
- Funbari, Funbari, Funbari... ¿doko daaa...? - hablaba para sí un joven un poco desorientado. Tenía un mapa en su mano, y deseaba desesperadamente encontrar cualquier forma de vida para que le ayudara a encontrar la posada a la cual tenía que llegar.  
  
- Debería haberme informado mejor... ¿quién hubiera pensado que era tan difícil encontrar esa... posada? - lamentó mientras detenía su camino.  
  
Su espíritu revoloteaba impaciente. Había estado observando como su amo se hablaba solo... aunque estaba acostumbrado, se preocupaba, porque al parecer, estaban algo perdidos.  
  
El espíritu del joven era un gatito pequeño azul marino que tienía alitas blancas, mientras que el amo de este, era un joven relativamente alto, de cabello corto, castaño oscuro y alborotado completamente. Sus ojos eran amielados y de mirada suave. Vestía pantalón de mezclilla azul marino oscuro pero algo deslavado y una playera negra sin mangas, algo ajustada , y unos tenis negros. Llevaba su bolso a un lado.  
  
La expresión en la cara de Hiroshi Eiri, en ese momento, era de total angustia. Además de haber salido hace ya 1 semana, había estado buscando la famosa posada Funbari. Se había desorientado, a pesar del mapa en su mano.  
  
Aoi, su espíritu se posó en su hombro para tranquilizarlo un poco.  
  
- Gracias, Aoi - le sonrió Hiroshi, entendiendo el gesto de su espíritu.  
  
- Aoi, ¿me haces un favor? - pidió suavemente.  
  
El pequeño gatito asintió energéticamente.  
  
- ¿Puedes ver si hay gente cerca? ya me convencí de que estoy perdido - rió el joven, alivianando el asunto y tratando de relajarse.  
  
Aoi revoloteó cerca de él e inició el vuelo. Hiroshi sabría que Aoi nunca le fallaría.  
  
- Que fiasco... jejejeje - rió otra vez el castaño, mientras que descansaba.  
  
Era la primera vez que se perdía, y lo encontraba muy extraño. No sabía porque, pero estaba en un bosque muy extraño, definitivamente no señalado en el mapa.  
  
Mientras Hiroshi descansaba, Aoi volaba energéticamente, buscando a alguien cerca.  
  
Una joven caminaba lentamente, mientras trataba de concentrarse. Tenía el pelo castaño, que le llegaba hasta más mitad de la espalda, y lo tenía liso, atado a una simple, pero linda trenza. Sus ojos, en ese momento, eran de un color azul claro, al parecer, se sentía relajada. Vestía completamente de negro, lo que hacía resaltar sus ojos. Llevaba unos pantalones, una polera, y una chaqueta de cuero, todo negro, por supuesto. Además de su equipaje, llevaba un arco y flechas en la espalda.  
  
A su lado, inquieto y juguetón se encontraba su espíritu, con forma de un pequeño y tierno lobezno, de color blanco. El pequeño lobo se daba vueltas incontrolables alrededor de su ama.  
  
- Dark, Dark, quedate quieto, pequeñooo - le dijo la joven conocida como Kaoru, agitando las manos.  
  
El lobezno se detuvo en seco y la miró confundido.  
  
- No es hora de jugar, acabamos de bajarnos del bus, y sé que quieres correr un rato aunque sea, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, recuerda que solo queda una semana y algo más para el torneo - justificó la castaña.  
  
Dark lanzó un pequeño aullido, y se sentó, como en protesta.  
  
- ¡Vamos, Vamos! No es hora de huelgas, Dark - agregó Kaoru al verlo en esa posición. La joven sabía que cuando el cachorro se ponia así, era porque quería jugar - tenemos que entrenar.  
  
El espíritu no se movió de su lugar.  
  
- Bueno, si quieres jugamos todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos a la posada, ¿si? - trató de convencer la joven ojiazul. - además, allí abra mucha comida, estaremos cómodos, y seguro que hay muchos otras personas agradables para conocer.  
  
Dark se levantó de un salto, emocionado. La idea de conocer nueva gente le emocionaba, aunque más el hecho de llegar a un lugar donde pudiera correr, jugar y comer libremente. Kaoru cogió el equipaje y Dark la siguió sin dudar.  
  
Mientras avanzaban, un gatito alado se les acercó. Kaoru se volteó enseguida, sorprendida.  
  
Dark, se puso en pose de ataque, mostrando los colmillos.  
  
- Dark, calma... - susurró Kaoru, mientras se acercaba al espíritu recién llegado. - ¿qué ocurre, pequeño? - preguntó comprensivamente.  
  
Aoi revoloteaba de ida y de vuelta, haciendo que Kaoru comprendiera enseguida su mensaje.  
  
- ¡Vamos Darrrk! - gritó la joven mientras corria sin dudar detrás del gatito.  
  
Sin duda, Kaoru Takeda era una joven con buenas intenciones... pero un poco impulsiva.  
  
Hiroshi ya se aburría. Le había preocupado un poco el hecho de que Aoi se demorara tanto, pero estaba seguro de que volvería en cualquier momento, y así fue.  
  
El joven de ojos miel observó como llegaba Aoi.  
  
- ¡Aoi! me tenías preocupado, ¡te tardaste mucho! - le reprochó preocupadamente mientras que le hacía cariño.  
  
En ese momento, llega una joven corriendo, y se detiene a pocos metros de ellos, jadeando. Junto apareció un pequeño lobo.  
  
- Emm... ¿hola? - saludó desconcertado Hiroshi - ¿estás bien?  
  
- Oh, claro, no fue nada - sonrió la joven recién llegada disminuyendo su jadeo.  
  
Hubo un silencio extraño e incómodo mientras los jóvenes se observaban.  
  
- Bueno... yo seguí a tu espíritu, pensé que necesitaba ayuda o algo así... - dijo Kaoru acariciando a su espíritu.  
  
- Oh... verdad, lo siento mucho - se disculpó algo apenado el joven. Nunca pensó que estaría en una situación así... salvado por alguien.  
  
- No te preocupes, soy Kaoru Takeda - se presentó educadamente la joven de pelo castaño. - ¿Necesitabas ayuda? - dijo suavemente  
  
- Hiroshi Eiri - respondió - bueno... la verdad... es que... nunca me pasa, es la primera vez... o sea... me perdí - declaró finalmente un poco apenado.  
  
- ¡No es problema! - exclamó alegre Kaoru, mientras miraba comprensivamente al joven cerca de ella. - A mi me ha pasado muchas veces... ¿hacia dónde vas?  
  
- Hacia una posada... Funbari - buscó impaciente en el mapa.  
  
- ¿Funbari? mm... yo voy a una posada también, pero se llama Katsuragi. - comentó cerrando un ojo bruscamente.  
  
- Ahh... queda cerca... ¿me podrías ayudar a llegar? - preguntó tímidamente. Hiroshi todavpia estaba un poco avergonzado por depender de alguien.  
  
- ¡Haaaaaaaaaiii! eso no se pregunta - exclamó otra vez la joven. - Bien... tenemos que ir por... por... ¿ahh?  
  
Kaoru se dió unas cuantas vueltas desconcertadas.  
  
- Emm... Eiri-san... ¿te había comentando que no tengo sentido de la orientación? - ahora rió la joven nerviosa.  
  
Otro silencio. ¿En qué lío se habían metido?  
  
Los jóvenes suspiraron al unísono.  
  
- Bueno, por lo menos no te perdiste solo... - murmuró dándole ánimo al joven.  
  
- Si, tienes razón, vamos - sonrió por primera vez el joven, pensando en alguien más.  
  
-Disculpa Eiri-san -Mande- dijo sin voltear, seguia pensando en otra persona -Hacia donde esta el norte-Dijo la joven Kaoru lo mas inocentemente posible  
  
Tanto el lobezno, como Hiroshi y su pantera se cayeron -Es que, yo, tampoco se –Dijo con una graaaaaaaan gota en la cabeza -Creo que seguiremos perdidos durante bastanteee tiempo...  
  
En un lugar cerca del cementerio  
  
-Caramba, donde se metio ese lobo, ya llevo varias horas buscandolo- exclamo un joven que no aparentaba tener mas de 14 años, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negrros casuales y una playera gris sin mangas, su cabello era café, era corto y sus ojos eran un misterio, era un color extraño, como dorado o algo asi, y este joven llevaba el nombre de Kyo -Koga ya aparece, no estamon en condiciones de salir a jugar- grito con un gesto de enojo  
  
Su espiritu aparecio, era un lobo gris, era grande ,imponente y lindo  
  
El lobo gruño amistosamente  
  
Koga, deberias dejar de esconderte de esa manera, me preocupas en balde- exclamo el joven de dorados  
  
El lobo se volteo patas arriba y comenzo a juguetear Koga,eres caso perdido- exclamo el joven con una enorme gota en la nuca En ese momento empiezan a caer ligeras gotas de lluvia, que se van convirtiendo poco a poco en un aguacero  
  
Una chica que no aparentaba mas de 17 años iba caminando por ahí, vestida de una no muy favorable forma para la ocacion, llevaba un shorta azul cielo, una blusa, negrapor debajo y azul por la parte superior, y una pequeña chamarrita que hacia juego con los shorts  
  
Esto es el colmo, en las noticias anunciaron que no lloveria- menciono la chica, llamada Exel Su espiritu, extrañamente, era su propia sombra, le contesto- Exel, que no te hayas dado cuenta que en la TV jamas pasan el clima correcto  
  
No me habia dado cuenta –exclamo la chica, que tenia sus ojos de color miel con una graaaaaaaaaan gota en su nuca Eres el colmo-exclamo su sombra  
  
En serio ¿? – menciono ella y , pareciera que esta discuscion iba para largo....  
  
En un lugar, no muy lejano se encontraba un chico, vestia de negro, su cabello se encontrra sujeto en una coleta  
  
Maldita sea, con lo que me gusta mojarme,y para colmo, yo aquí, practicamente en la intemperie, demonios- el chico llevaba el nombre de Itachi, el chico tenia una mirada fria, como el hielo, con un pasado, podria decirse triste? Doloroso? pero, de cualquier manera, queriendo pasar al olvido, sus ojos, eran de un color rojo, se veian, diabolicos?, o algo asi ,  
  
El chico estaba molesto, y caminaba sin rumbo, hasta que, comenzo a vizualizar casas y vio una pension Mmmmmm-exclamo el chico-Pension Katsuragi, no creo que les moleste si entro en lo que pase la lluvia, de todas maneras , es una pension, ya pagare mi estadia- el chico de negro, se dispuso a pasar, no habia nadie,asi que se sento en la entrada, a esperar que la lluvia pasara  
  
A unas cuantas calles de ahí una chica, que tampoco vestia para la ocacion, llevaba un vestido azul de tirantes, ajustado por cierto, y ahora, empapado a mas no poder, ,esta chica tenia 16 años, su cabello era, de un color, miel, mas castaño que rubio, en su cadera llevaba atado un cinturon para llevar algunas de sus pertenencias, como por ejemplo un colmillo , parecido a una daga, llevaba colgado a la espalda su arco y algunas flechas, con uno de sus dos espiritus en su hombro , este era un aguila, de mirada desafiante y agresiva,el aguila era de un color blanco con plomo, su nombre era Chiyo, al lado de la chica, llamada Yukimi, andaba una niiña pequeña con facciones de gato, orejitas de gatita, cola de gatita y rayitas de gatita tenia el cabello color naranja y los ojos medios rojos, y su nombre era Nyph  
  
Yukimi iba caminando tocando la ocarina sin darse cuenta por donde iba cuando choco contra un chico de cabellos castaños, vestido de manera casual, con unos pants y una camiseta blanca, su nombre era Peter, o como preferia Pete  
  
Suminasen suminasen suminasen( lo siento)-exclamo apenadisima la chica de cabellos color miel  
  
Descuida-exclamo el chico-no hay problema, tu estas bien-pregunto el  
  
Claro, soy demaciado distraida, choco con frecuencia, lo siento mucho- exclamo inclinandose repetidas veces  
  
Å¸a tranquila, no paso nada, pero como te llamas- pregunto Pete  
  
Yukimi Hijikata-respondio la chica de cabellos color miel algo apenada Yo soy Peter King- respondio algo serio  
  
Mucho gusto King-kun- respondio yukimi haciendo una reverencia  
  
Lo mismo digo Hijikata-san- contesto el chico de cabellos castaños  
  
Espero verlo de nuevo- menciono yukimi y siguo su camino  
  
Seria una Shaman- se pregunto Peter en voz baja  
  
POOOOOOOOOOOOOR FIIIIIIIIIIIN el primer capitulo, se que tal vez no es lo que esperaban, que me salio pesimo, etc, pero fue muy dificil, podria dejarlo en que estoy teniendo bastantes problemas, sumandole que paso a la secu, sumandole que uno de mis amigos se va a los EUA, que dejo de ver a bastantes amigos, que mi inspiracion se fue de vacaciones y aun la sigo buscando  
  
Fluuuuuuuuuuuuufy flufy ven aca chica- misato se pone a gritas como loca  
  
Bueno, se daran cuenta de que no la encontre, pero paso a los agradecimientos  
  
Kaori Koneko- mil gracias, eres genial me ayudaste mucho, y, chicos, solo les digo que si no fuera por ella, no habria fic, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu ayuda  
  
Kaoru Takeda- tambien tengo mucho que agradecerte, dandome animos siempre  
  
Strider King, tambien, muchas gracias, me apoyaste( y apresuaste) demostraste tu interes en este fic  
  
Love Samuray (Uchiha Itachi): tu no te quedas ayras, me diste muchisimos animos, aunque casi ya no entras muchas gracias  
  
Juny Tao: la verdad, si no fuera por ella no habria ni empezado este proyecto  
  
Enya: por estar siempre aqui junto a mi, ayudarme, y darme ideas y mas ideas  
  
A Fabi-chan(amiga mia y quien me dio el personaje de Hiroshi Eiri) muchas gracias, me has apoyado, a seguir muchas gracias gracias,  
  
Y a Saya-chan que no pudo inscribirse pero que me dio animos para seguirle  
  
Espero poder subir pronto nuevos capitulos  
  
A y por cierto, les pido a todos los que se inscribieron, una anecdota avergonzante o apenante, o chistosa,  
  
Hasta LUEEEEEEEEEEEEEGO  
  
P.D: si me tardo en subir el proximo capi, no me maten, estos pasando por una cantidad industrial de problemas  
  
P.D2: tengo dos proyectos de fiic de SK un Haox Anna(contra misprincipios pero bonito) y uno que trata sobre Yoh y Anna durante el embarazo de Anna, y lo que paso despues  
  
Hasta luego 


End file.
